<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>outdrew you by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227936">outdrew you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Crimson Flower, Exhibitionism, F/M, Jealousy, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Post-Time Skip, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’d like to have tea with you more often,” says Ignatz, lips curving up in a secret smile. “Once or twice a week, I think.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Ignatz Victor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>outdrew you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh, Professor! There you are.”</p><p>Byleth sets down the gardening shears and looks around. Ignatz walks over to her beaming, his arms full of goods from the market.</p><p>“I thought you might be here,” he says, casting an admiring look at her rows of blooming violets. His cheeks and nose are pink from the wind, so he’s probably been outdoors for a while.</p><p>“Did you need something?” asks Byleth.</p><p>“Ah, well Marianne helped me pick out some new tea leaves in town, so I thought you might like to try some,” says Ignatz. He lifts a brown pouch and gives it a small shake. “I’ve been told that these are your favorite.”</p><p>“I’m almost finished here,” says Byleth, smiling. “Just give me a moment.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>They walk to her quarters together after she finishes at the greenhouse. Ignatz offers to carry her things, but she waves him off with a smile.</p><p>“I’m not very discerning, but I thought you might like this kind of tea,” he says once they’ve set up the table and taken their seats.</p><p>Byleth prepares the hot water and rustles out a small stash of baked treats—leftovers from Mercedes’ visit the other day. Even in wartime, Mercedes finds time to bake fruit tarts and assorted cookies, though she makes sure to hide them from Hubert. Byleth piles them on a plate and sets it down in front of Ignatz.</p><p>“Did you want to discuss something in particular?” Byleth asks, tamping the tea leaves into the pot with a spoon.</p><p>“You know me so well,” says Ignatz with a soft laugh.</p><p>Byleth pours each of them a cup. Steam curls up into the air between them, clouding Ignatz’s features.</p><p>“I’m listening,” she says, spooning sugar into her cup.</p><p>Ignatz sips his tea, wincing at the heat. “Right, so…” he trails off, eyes falling to her chest as she shrugs off her cloak.</p><p>“Ignatz?”</p><p>Ignatz jumps. His cup rattles violently in its saucer, but mercifully it doesn’t tip over. Cheeks red, Ignatz averts his eyes and says, “I wish I wasn’t so shy all the time.”</p><p>“You don’t have to be shy with me.”</p><p>“Right. I just…” Ignatz finally meets her eyes again.</p><p>A hand slowly comes to rest on her knee under the table. Byleth blinks.</p><p>The hand slides along her inner thigh slowly, quietly seeking permission to go further, higher. Her skin tingles pleasantly wherever Ignatz touches her. When she shows no reaction, Ignatz begins stroking the patch of skin closest to her center. A pulse of heat rushes through her, tightening her stomach and making her legs shake.</p><p>Ignatz’s expression gives nothing away. He watches her carefully as his fingers brush over the most sensitive parts of her. Byleth’s face heats up as the realization that <em> this is actually happening </em> hits her hard. So <em> this </em> is why he’d wanted to meet for tea?</p><p>Before she can say anything, Ignatz traces a fingertip over her clothed pussy and Byleth’s entire body jolts. She hasn’t been touched there in months. After the debacle at the Great Bridge of Myrddin, she’d spent most of her time preparing for the attack on Derdriu with Hubert and the other advisors. There hasn’t been any opportunity to unwind at one of the rowdier taverns in town.</p><p>Ignatz strokes a thumb over her mound again, focusing his attention on the sensitive top. Byleth yelps and bites her lip in shame. She’s so wet already, just from this. She squeezes her eyes shut as Ignatz rubs her clit through the wet fabric. Even through the admittedly thin layers of her tights and shorts, his touch feels amazing. Byleth spreads her legs apart farther to give him better access, and Ignatz rewards her with two fingers slipping into her smallclothes. He sucks in a breath audibly when his fingers find her wetness. He wastes no time swirling a finger around her sensitive clit, bringing her juices up and smearing them over it. It’s the same thing she does when she’s alone, but the feeling is one hundred times better.</p><p>With a shaky sigh, Byleth spreads her legs even more, chest heaving as Ignatz rubs circles onto her clit. His fingers dip inside her every now and then, making her legs tremble.</p><p>“Professor?” calls a voice through the door.</p><p>Byleth freezes, eyes darting to Ignatz’s face. He stops stroking her for a moment as they both wait for the visitor to speak again.</p><p>“Yes, who is it?” Byleth calls after someone knocks again. Ignatz stays stock still and watches her from across the table.</p><p>Byleth gasps when he resumes rubbing her swollen clit. Her hips spasm under the table and she slides down low in her chair.</p><p>“It’s Ashe. I just wanted to stop by to see if you’ve eaten,” says Ashe cheerily.</p><p>Byleth covers her mouth with a hand as Ignatz speeds up, slicking her juices all over her throbbing clit and making her hips jerk uncontrollably under the table. Eyes rolling to the back of her head with the intensity of the pleasure, Byleth comes with a quiet moan, juices squirting all over Ignatz’s hand and the floor.</p><p>Ignatz keeps stroking her through the orgasm, not letting her rest for one moment. Byleth would cry out if Ashe weren’t on the other side of the door, but she isn’t sure if it would be for more or </p><p>less. She’s still light-headed at the thought of Ignatz doing this at all—it’s out of character for him, a bolt from the blue. Byleth didn’t think he would even know where to touch a woman. As he swirls the pads of his fingers over her swollen clit, however, Byleth can’t help but gyrate shamelessly into his touch. He’s good at this. Maybe it shouldn’t be surprising, given his dexterity with a bow and brush.</p><p>Hips quivering and thrashing as Ignatz steadily rubs her to the edge again, Byleth clears her throat and stammers, “I-I’m sorry Ashe, I already ate. I’ll meet you l-later, if that’s all right.”</p><p>“Oh! No worries,” says Ashe as Ignatz plunges three fingers deep inside of her. “I’ll see you later then, Professor.”</p><p>“Y-yes, see you,” says Byleth shakily. Ignatz smiles at her and slowly withdraws his hand.</p><p>It doesn’t take long for Ignatz to press her down onto her bed and fuck her raw after that. He rips off her clothes like she’s some cheap tavern hussy and Byleth lets him, collapsing onto her bed without a fight. Ignatz stays dressed, gloves and all, only reaching into his trousers to pull out his fully erect cock.</p><p>A small flash of pain crosses Ignatz’s face. “You’ve made me like this, Professor,” he says, stroking himself close to her face. He pushes her down with his other hand and settles on the bed beside her.</p><p>Ignatz’s cock brushes against her legs and belly as he settles on top of her, lining himself up with her entrance. Holding her gaze, he purposely rubs his shaft against her clit, biting his lip when he feels how wet she is. Byleth shuts her eyes and shivers each time he rocks his hips. The friction is amazing, and in no time at all she’s already on the verge of coming again.</p><p>Byleth claps a hand over her mouth to keep from moaning when Ignatz slides into her. Ignatz rests his forehead against her shoulder for a second, exhaling a shaky breath, before he starts moving in earnest. He steadily pumps into her, strong hips moving at a tight, quick pace. He starts off with shallow thrusts that make her bed creak, but soon transitions to long, deep thrusts that fully sheathe inside her. The lewd sound of their skin slapping together and Byleth’s muffled moans must be so obvious to anyone passing by. If Ashe were still there, he’d definitely hear them through the door, and he’d definitely walk away shaken and embarrassed.</p><p>Ignatz surprises her when he stops thrusting to flip her over, quickly pushing himself back inside when she’s on her stomach. Byleth buries her face into her sheets as he fucks her hard and rough, taking advantage of their new position and burying himself even deeper inside her.</p><p>“Ahh, ahh Ignatz—”</p><p>Ignatz slides a hand down under her and finds her clit again, rubbing it firmly. She sees stars each time he touches her there and accompanies it with a rough thrust. Byleth finds herself liking the manhandling and the coarse, reckless way Ignatz fucks her like she’s a stranger he’d met at a tavern. It’s not at all what she’d expect from him.</p><p>Ass raised high and breasts pinned beneath her, Byleth loses herself as Ignatz pistons into her from behind. She comes with a choked moan seconds later, toes curling and hips quaking at the intensity of it, and Ignatz keeps going.</p><p>He fucks her all night long, not stopping for breaks, making her come again and again until she’s a shivering mess of hypersensitivity.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The next day Byleth is sore as hell. Standing up at their war council hurts, but she masks it. Surely she hasn’t survived this long without perfecting her poker face.</p><p>Ignatz seems to have no qualms about admiring her openly, though. He stares from across the room and smiles when he thinks she isn’t looking. Byleth catches Dorothea raising her eyebrows at them both from her end of the table.</p><p>She decides to wait for everyone to leave before confronting Ignatz. Walking right up to him and jabbing a sharp finger into his chest, Byleth says, “You promised you’d be discreet about this.”</p><p>“Was I that obvious?” asks Ignatz, blushing. “I’m sorry, Professor. I thought the others wouldn’t notice.”</p><p>“Dorothea did. And practically everyone else sitting across from you.” That included Hubert and Edelgard, of course. Who knows who else noticed the lovestruck glances Ignatz kept sending her way.</p><p>“I’m sure you’re just overthinking it,” says Ignatz, but he looks around just in case. Seeing no one, he takes her hand into his own and brings it to his chest. Byleth blanches, startled by the sudden proximity. Yesterday Ignatz had fucked her senseless for hours straight, but somehow handholding seems painfully intimate. Maybe it’s because they’re in public now.</p><p>Her hand is tiny and frail in his grasp. It’s bizarre, especially when she remembers how he barely came up to her forehead five years ago.</p><p>Byleth hurriedly snatches her hand back. Ignatz blinks at her in surprise.</p><p>“Have I upset you?” he asks, furrowing his brow.</p><p>“No,” says Byleth quickly.</p><p>Ignatz falls silent as he searches her face. His brown eyes are huge and clear behind his glasses, earnestly focused on her. Byleth pictures them half-lidded and hazy with desire from last night, and a shiver goes up her spine.</p><p>“I’ll try harder to be discreet,” says Ignatz slowly, testing the waters. He keeps staring at her with such unabashed tenderness and attention. Byleth has to avert her eyes.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“On one condition,” continues Ignatz.</p><p>Byleth glances up at him, surprised. “Condition?”</p><p>“I’d like to have tea with you more often,” says Ignatz, lips curving up in a secret smile. “Once or twice a week, I think.”</p><p>Footsteps from down the corridor make them both jump apart. Byleth brushes imaginary dust off her clothes and clears her throat, turning Ignatz’s words over in her mind. Tea once or twice a week. That’s… manageable.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Ignatz comes more than once or twice a week. They have tea together frequently whenever they’re monastery-bound. When they’re out on a longer campaign in Kingdom territory or some such, Ignatz keeps away from her, sleeping in the men’s tents on the other side of the camp. But any other time they’re constantly together. It’s fortunate that Dedue no longer sleeps next door to her, otherwise he’d hear Byleth’s bed creaking almost every night.</p><p>Ignatz fucks her without an ounce of reservation or shame. His chest is broader and thicker now, covered in innumerable battle scars, each a unique shape she traces with her tongue in bed. He handles her with a sense of familiarity, gentle and firm where she needs it. When he brings her to yet another powerful orgasm, Byleth wonders how many women he’s been with, or how many girls he’s wooed in the years they’d spent apart. It’s baffling to imagine, but nothing else explains why he’d be so good at this.</p><p>“No, it’s only you,” Ignatz whispers into her neck as they’re curled together in bed.</p><p>He doesn’t seem to mind having to hide things, but Byleth knows better than to believe him. Ignatz holds her too gently and carefully to be okay with that. Even though he’s a man now, confident and strong, he’s still her stammering, apologetic student from years ago. She can’t ever quite shake that image of him, try as she might.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>After Derdriu, they drift apart.</p><p>Claude is dead. That might be the start of it, but it’s hard to tell. They’ve all been affected by the deaths of their old classmates. “It’s the reality of war,” her father used to tell her. Last moon, they’d fought Judith’s troops at Myrddin and confronted a number of familiar faces. Leonie’s lifeless eyes haunt her every night.</p><p>Ignatz grieves his former house leader with the other Alliance defectors. On weekends he visits the cathedral with Marianne and Lysithea. Byleth sees the three of them with their heads bowed in prayer, shoulders shaking with grief.</p><p>Ignatz still fucks her during their weekly tea parties, but it’s different now. It’s like he’s not really seeing her sometimes. He chases his own orgasm first and forgets to help her reach one. He fucks her into the mattress hard, hips moving at a punishing pace, and chokes out a moan as he comes deep inside her. He never stays with her afterwards.</p><p>One day, when he misses their appointed time, Byleth sits by the greenhouse with Ashe instead.</p><p>“Hello, Professor,” greets Ashe, grinning at her as he approaches. He comes bearing a watering can and some newly bought seeds from the market. “Would you like to help me?”</p><p>Byleth smooths the mulch over the rows of boa fruit seeds while Ashe re-pots the tomatoes. They work in companionable silence, each preoccupied with their own thoughts.</p><p>“It’s been a while since we’ve talked, hasn’t it?” Ashe says, not glancing over at her as he waters the flowers.</p><p>“It has,” says Byleth. Then, without thinking, she adds: “I’ve missed you.”</p><p>Ashe’s head whips around. “Sorry, did you just… say that you missed me?”</p><p>Inwardly cringing, Byleth nods. It’s too late to take that back now. It’s not entirely untrue, either. All the time she’s spent with Ignatz lately means that she hasn’t seen some of her other former students. Her tin of mint leaves hasn’t been touched in a month or so.</p><p>“Yes, I missed you,” says Byleth.</p><p>Ashe rubs the back of his neck and laughs, cheeks pink. He’s always been so quick to blush. It surely doesn’t help that he’s so pale. “That’s, um. I… I’ve missed you too.”</p><p>“How much?”</p><p>Ashe balks at her. Byleth doesn’t blame him. She has no clue why she’s pushing him like this either. Maybe it’s a coping mechanism, her way of dealing with grief. Maybe Claude’s death is affecting her more than she’d thought it would.</p><p>Maybe she’s being petty. And needy.</p><p>“I… I don’t know what you mean,” says Ashe.</p><p>“Would you like some tea?”</p><p>They stare at each other for one long moment. Ashe looks flustered and unsure. He opens his mouth to respond, but it takes a moment to collect himself.</p><p>“Yes,” Ashe says. “That would be nice.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Ashe bites down on his knuckles as Byleth takes his cock into her mouth. He’s average-sized, maybe slightly smaller than Ignatz, but still big enough to hit the back of her throat. Moaning softly, Ashe bucks up into her mouth without warning and makes her gag, but she ignores it and swallows him deeper.</p><p>“P-Professor,” stammers Ashe as she bobs her head up and down. “It feels so—” He twists fingers into her hair and thrusts up into her mouth with a whimper, eager for more. Byleth rubs her tongue against the underside and elicits a surprised squeak from him, which makes her laugh. Ashe groans from the added vibration and bucks helplessly against her.</p><p>Soon, Ashe is freely fucking her mouth and bucking up into her throat with each thrust, moaning as her lips and tongue massage the tip of his cock and draw out his precome. Ashe tastes salty and sweet in her mouth, and he makes the cutest sounds whenever she laps up the drops of precome and swallows.</p><p>“Professor, ah! I’m—I’m almost,” gasps Ashe, hips jerking as he nears orgasm. Byleth speeds up, bobbing her head up and down faster, letting Ashe fuck into her mouth at blinding speed as he moans and rams his cock against her throat. He thrusts over and over, blinded by the intense pleasure, and finally comes with a hoarse shout as he empties himself inside of her.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Ashe has her on all fours while fucking her from behind when Ignatz stops by for a visit. It’s an eerie reversal of their roles a month or two before, except this time Byleth doesn’t care if she’s quiet. Ashe doesn’t seem to either.</p><p>“Professor?” calls Ignatz from the door. “Are you there?”</p><p>Byleth whimpers as Ashe reaches around to rub two fingers against her entrance, focusing on her swollen nub. Byleth’s entire body shakes at the intense sensations, toes curling with pleasure as Ashe fucks her even deeper. He’s gotten much better at hitting a sweet spot inside her lately. It drives her insane when he finds it and keeps hitting it with each thrust.</p><p>“Do you mind if I come in?” asks Ignatz, knocking again.</p><p>Ashe covers her mouth with his hand and slows his pace down, thrusting into her slowly as Ignatz waits for her reply. The slow pace after being fucked hard and fast for so long makes Byleth’s whole body throb with agonizing pleasure. It feels amazing to have Ashe buried so deeply inside her. She can’t even think straight anymore.</p><p>The door handle jiggles as Ignatz tries to enter.</p><p>“Professor, I—”</p><p>Ignatz stops in the doorway when he sees them together on the bed. Ashe doesn’t slow down at all, thrusting into her with enough force to crush her breasts and face against the pillows. Byleth peeks through the curtain of her hair to see Ignatz’s shocked face. He stands rooted to the spot as Ashe pumps into her, still oblivious to their new audience.</p><p>Something about Ignatz’s expression sets her off. Byleth comes with a keening sound, teeth gritting as Ashe bottoms out inside her and grinds her body down into the mattress. Her swollen clit rubs against the damp sheets as Ashe’s cock pushes deep inside her. She moans loudly, drooling all over her sheets.</p><p>By the time Ashe has finished inside her and they’ve both recovered enough to sit up, Ignatz is long gone.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>She sees even less of Ignatz next moon.</p><p>It’s odd to realize just how large the monastery is. Byleth never had any trouble locating her students before, but Ignatz seems to have dissolved into thin air. He’s not at any of his old haunts, and Shamir reassures her that he only emerges for archery practice late at night.</p><p>“He says it’s better to practice when it’s dark out,” says Shamir with a shrug. “And I’m usually up at that hour anyway.”</p><p>Byleth pushes it out of her mind soon enough. She has her plate full of strategy meetings and battle formations, all at the behest of Edelgard and Hubert.</p><p>She doesn’t realize that she’s been neglecting Ashe until he accosts her in the library one day.</p><p>“Here you are,” says Ashe, coming up behind her.</p><p>Byleth jumps. She spins around as Ashe wraps his arms around her middle and pulls her close. He’s lucky there’s no one else to see them in this corner of the library, but it’s a near thing.</p><p>“What are you doing?” she whispers, pressing a hand against his chest.</p><p>Ashe fixes her with a glare, lips thinning. He cradles the back of her head and pulls her in for a sudden kiss. Byleth’s eyes pop open even as she instinctively kisses him back. It feels nice to be in his arms again.</p><p>“You’ve been avoiding me,” says Ashe, pulling back. His eyes fall to her mouth. He leans in for another kiss.</p><p>Byleth turns her head so that Ashe kisses her cheek. “I’ve been busy,” she says evasively, trying to shimmy past.</p><p>“Well of course you are, but you always found time before,” says Ashe with a frown. “So something must be bothering you. What is it? Have I done something to upset you?”</p><p>Byleth draws a blank. Ashe searches her face much like Ignatz did a few moons ago. He looks so sincere and confused, and more than a little hurt. It’s hard to look at him directly.</p><p>“I’m being honest with you,” says Byleth. “I truly have been busy. Edelgard sends for me every day, and Hubert has me running errands left and right.”</p><p>“I know,” says Ashe, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. Byleth lets him. “I know you’re busy, it’s just…”</p><p>He doesn’t finish his sentence. His hands drift down her torso to her hips, cupping her waist against his. There’s a familiar bulge where their waists meet.</p><p>Byleth feels her face grow hot. Ashe is predictably bright red, too. He squeezes her hip gently, rocking his body forward to rub himself against her.</p><p>“No,” says Byleth suddenly. “Not here, Ashe.”</p><p>Ashe relents, leaning back to peer down at her face. His eyes seem wary somehow. She can see her own reflection in them, small and wan.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I’ll go,” says Ashe.</p><p>He leaves her slumped and empty against the bookshelves.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Here.”</p><p>Shamir passes her a tankard without being asked.</p><p>Byleth accepts it gratefully. The tavern booms with the voices of drunk locals and off-duty Empire soldiers, making it hard to hold a conversation, let alone think. It’s a welcome change from the silent halls of the monastery. Sleepless nights and awkward encounters (or lack thereof) with ex… bedfellows make Garreg Mach a hostile place these days. A pall had been cast over everything after Derdriu fell to Imperial forces.</p><p>Edelgard pays no heed to their grief, which is unsurprising. Byleth recalls her harsh words shortly after her father had been killed. Edelgard isn’t soft with anyone, least of all her top adviser and tactician.</p><p>“Never too late to change employers,” Shamir says.</p><p>“Are you reading my mind,” Byleth deadpans, swilling beer and wincing at the sharp tang of it. She clearly hadn’t inherited her father’s drinking habits.</p><p>“It’s not hard,” says Shamir with a shrug. She’s smiling, so it’s probably a joke.</p><p>“Do you ever,” starts Byleth, lips still curling over the rim of her tankard. She clears her throat and repeats it when Shamir leans in to listen better. It doesn’t help that the table behind theirs has erupted into drunk ballads about barmaids.</p><p>“Do I ever,” repeats Shamir, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Byleth sways on her stool. “Do you ever wish you’d picked Rhea? Do you ever think about that?”</p><p>Shamir loses her smile. She studies Byleth’s undoubtedly pink face and waits a while before answering.</p><p>“Yes,” says Shamir. She stares down into her tankard.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“If I were sober, I’d say the opposite,” says Shamir with a nod. “I’d say no.”</p><p>Byleth squints, unconvinced. “You’re not drunk, are you? You’re… exactly the same.”</p><p>Shamir drains the last of her tankard. “I’m drunker than you are, Professor,” she says fondly. “I just hide it better.”</p><p>Byleth sighs loudly and rests her head on the countertop. “No fair.”</p><p>A hand drops onto her bare knee. It’s a cool point of contact in the otherwise rowdy and overheated tavern. When Byleth looks up again, Shamir is watching her closely. It’s the smirk that really gives her away.</p><p>“I can’t,” says Byleth, shaking her head. “But thank… thank you, Shamir. Maybe another time.”</p><p>Shamir blinks. It’s the only sign that she’s disappointed by Byleth’s rejection, but it’s big for her. “Suit yourself,” she says.</p><p>“It’s not because I’m not attracted to you. I just… I’m not in a good place right now. You deserve better,” Byleth rambles, wincing as the mirth vanishes from Shamir’s face completely.</p><p>“Don’t need the explanation,” says Shamir. She steadies Byleth as she lists too far to one side, nearly slipping off her barstool. “Just thought I’d ask.”</p><p>“You’re definitely my type, I swear.”</p><p>“Is that a fact.”</p><p>“Yes! Yes. I like…” Byleth frowns as she concentrates. Several faces swim up to the surface of her mind, and she has enough mental energy to try to link them together. “...archers, apparently.”</p><p>Shamir snorts. “Not hard to guess.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Your room isn’t far from mine. I put two and two together,” says Shamir. “And I keep seeing Ignatz stop by your door after late-night training.”</p><p>“He did?” says Byleth sharply. She’d had no idea. “Don’t tell me everyone knows.”</p><p>“They don’t. But you might want to do something about your… archers,” says Shamir with a wry smile. “They’re sloppy at target practice. It’s a miracle they’re still hitting enemy soldiers.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Byleth wakes up the next day at noon. Her head throbs painfully as she sits up and sighs at her wrinkled clothes from yesterday. Shamir must have dropped her off.</p><p>Manuela cackles at her face when she stops by the infirmary. She’s got a few potions good for hangovers, and Byleth accepts them gratefully.</p><p>Her headache clears up after lunch, but she still treads carefully.</p><p>Ignatz is waiting for her by her room when she comes back.</p><p>“Oh,” says Byleth, stopping at the steps to her room. Ignatz is sitting on them while polishing his bow.</p><p>“I’ve been wanting to talk with you,” says Ignatz, rising from his spot.</p><p>Byleth looks around. Before she can make up her mind, Ignatz is already letting himself inside his room. Alarmed, Byleth rushes after him.</p><p>“I’m sure we can speak outside,” she says, nodding towards the door.</p><p>Ignatz draws closer to her and shuts the door behind her. He backs Byleth up against it and stares at her with a determined look in her eye.</p><p>“What are you doing?” she demands.</p><p>Ignatz rests a hand on the swell of her hip. His touch jolts her like Ashe’s did the other day. Byleth tries to shrug him off, but he’s too quick for her.</p><p>Ignatz kisses her with the softest sigh. His heart beats fast in his chest, and he runs his long fingers through her hair as he deepens it.</p><p>“Ignatz, I don’t—”</p><p>Ignatz plunges his hand into her smallclothes and cups her mound, his middle finger stroking her sensitive clit. Byleth’s legs tremble as he rolls her clit between two fingers and dips a third inside her, coaxing her to a dripping mess. Byleth’s eyes glaze over as Ignatz circles her swollen clit with his wet fingers, already overwhelmed by the pleasure.</p><p>Ignatz kisses wetly down her throat, dragging his tongue over her collarbones and over the top of her cleavage. It takes him no time at all to pry off her chest armor and free her breasts. He weighs one in his free hand and lowers his mouth to her other.</p><p>Byleth can’t help but slump against her door and spread her legs apart for more; Ignatz knows exactly where to touch her. He brings her to an orgasm swiftly, slicking up his fingers against her throbbing clit and stroking her to the point of overstimulation.</p><p>“Does he do this for you?” asks Ignatz coldly as she writhes against him, waves of pleasure ebbing from her swollen clit. Her hips jerk and stutter as she comes a second time, eyes rolling up in her head and tongue dripping saliva into her cleavage. When she doesn’t answer right away, Ignatz ignores her soft pleas to rest and keeps rubbing her nub, and Byleth nearly whites out from the intense pleasure.</p><p>“Professor,” says Ignatz more firmly, slowing down a little. “I want to know. Does he make you feel this good?”</p><p>Ignatz squeezes one of her nipples hard, making Byleth wince at the pleasure-pain it elicits. It’s hard to form a coherent response when he’s rubbing her to the point of several orgasms. Her eyes almost cross for all the orgasms she’s had so far.</p><p>“N-no,” she stammers. “Only you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>